This invention relates to a book holding device designed to hold a book in a readable position on a horizontal surface, thus freeing the reader's hands for other activities. This book holder is especially valuable to cooks and students, who need their hands free for cooking and note taking.
The greatest advantage of this particular book holder over others I've reviewed is its simplicity of design and function. It accomplishes with very few parts and mechanisms what more complex and costly book holders do. It holds in a rearwardly inclined, open position various sizes of hard and soft bound books, as well as magazines and other reading material.
Another advantage of this particular book holder is its weight and solid structure. Because the basic structure is formed from wood or other rigid material, a sturdy stand is provided and, thus, is less likely to be tipped over than is a wire or light metal frame book holder.
Finally, another advantage of this particular book holder is its aesthetic quality. Most other book holders are unattractive and, thus, are quickly stored after use. When made of wood, a variety of stains and finishes, as well as carved designs on its face are available. This invention can provide an artful addition to kitchen counter tops or other locations.
The objective of this invention is to provide an economical, easily operable and attractive book holder, which frees the reader's hands for other activities.